


Unleashed

by Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf



Series: In Progress Longfics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Experimentation, Family, Hentai, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Strife has plagued Naruto's life from day one. Ever since then he has to deal with hate, misfortune, and sorrow. When he comes of age at eighteen years old he's given an offer he can't refuse. The reverberations left behind from the past spur him on the path of vengeance. Only then can true peace be obtained after a great suffering to poor unfortunate souls.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Makasu-kun here. Now, I'm really excited about this. It's time to write some more epicness and doom known as OroNaru. This is one of my top ten favorite Naruto ships. It used to be my OTP until I came to love KakaNaru more so to pieces. Hehes**

**Anyways, I won't blather on for too long. Besides, y'all want to get to the story I'm sure. Hopefully y'all will like this. Please enjoy and R &R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: OroNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. I don't know what I'd do without her.**.

Unleashed

Prologue

_Naruto_

Ever since the day I left the womb, my life has been nothing except strife. All of the villagers seemed to hate me which is derived from a fear that I will somehow become or is just like Kurama, the kitsune sealed inside of me. Yet, I don't even know the creature sealed within me from day one. Yeah, I sure have had strange dreams of being visited by a female kitsune locked behind iron bars. It always seemed strange to me. At this point, I'm in early adolescence which would be around between thirteen to fifteen years old. Somehow I've managed to evade the vicious attacks upon me from the civilians of Konoha. Sometimes, I'm unable to escape. It leads to me being pelted by stones, called insults, or worse. Obviously I've been able to hide in my makeshift home although at times the villagers stalked me to my home to badger me there as well.

Right now, I'm running away from some of the villagers. Managing to zigzag through the streets, I went to the rooftops where I seemed to lose them. When I came to a spot where I thought I'd be safe for now, I visibly relaxed. It wouldn't last for long. Frowning, I really hoped that one day I wouldn't be on my own. Yeah, I do know that the Hokage watched over me by keeping tabs on me. What I just hoped is that Sarutobi would assign someone to adopt me or something. I hated always living in fear of being harassed by people.

What I couldn't stand for is being here in Konoha where no one seemed to understand me . Staying in my hiding spot on that rooftop until the close had been clear, I jumped down with a leap of faith to land on my feet, Glancing around to see that there's no one in sight caused him to elicit a sigh of relief. What I couldn't detect is a pair of eyes watching me from the shadows. The serpentine gold eyes belonged to a certain legendary shinobi. Sighing to myself, I went the long way home. It's usually what worked. Upon hearing the vibration of an echo amongst the empty streets, I hesitantly followed it. It seemed to be coming from a serpent. It sounded like a hiss, but it's low enough to attract the one it's looking for. When I arrived at the spot where Manda is sitting with its coils underneath it, the huge anaconda stared at me intently.

"What?" I blurted out in awe of the summon beast.

"Massster sssummoned me to meet with you," hissed out the serpent, noticing we're in an alleyway out of sight of anyone, noticing that the serpent's signature is heavily masked for no one to find it.

"But why?" I asked, confused. "I don't even know who your Master is."

"No need to know about that, little drake. What you need to know is he will come for you when you're of age," informed Manda.

"For what reason?" I inquired, wanting to know the truth.

"You won't know until then," hissed Manda, knowing it had to bite me to give me the curse mark before leaving.

"Oh," I felt mesmerized by the serpent itself, not seeing it lower its head down to reveal its venomous fangs before plunging them into the juncture between my collarbone and neck, causing me to grunt from the spark of pain that caused a burning sensation afterwards.

"W-What was that f-for?" I asked, unable to remain strong with the venom beginning to course through my veins.

"What I had been ordered to do. Now, you know, he will right the wrongs that have been committed to you. Until then, remain patient, Naruto. Good things come to those who wait."

**A/N: Yays! Done with the prologue! Hehes, it's fun returning back to the primary form of writing in povs. Hopefully y'all will find this interesting with how things progress from here on out. Obviously I have plans of diabolical doom though that's to be expected. *innocent look***

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 3rd**


	2. Drake

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Unleashed. Hopefully y’all enjoyed what happened last time. I’m doing these povs as best as I possibly can all the while trying to remain closely in character. Obviously I may slightly deviate once in a while, but please pardon me if that happens at all. Hehes**

**Anyways, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please R &R. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 1: Drake**

_Orochimaru_

_A Few Years Later_

Due to what happened a while back, Naruto never forgot what happened all of those years ago. It remained engraved on his mind. The mark had progressively become worse. He's been under observation in the hospital, but when none of the medics understood what the cause of it is then Sarutobi ordered for Naruto to go stay with Anko. She'd be the one to understand what's going on with the jinchurriki. He can't help except to feel nervous about being with the obsidian haired jounin. He knew the bare minimum about her. This meant the amount that the Hokage and other high ranking ninja allowed to release to the public including civilians and other ninja about her. He had packed his stuff. Slinging his duffle bag across his shoulder, he felt ready. At the age of eighteen years old, he felt prepared for anything to come his way. His oceanic blue eyes had hardened over the years he's experienced no rest in all three states of being. He wore his usual purple jumpsuit with the orange trimming on it. Underneath, he wears a black shirt and pants alogn with a pair of zori on his feet. He has his pouch strapped to his belt around his waist. He also has tribal markings belonging to the Nine Tailed Fox herself and some that belong to the snake that had bitten him years ago.

"Anko-san?" he asked, glancing around when he entered a quaint house on the outskirts of the Forest of Death.

"Oh, good, you're finally here," said a feminine voice as the woman appeared at the front door, allowing him inside. "Make yourself at home I suppose. You'll be here for a while. I'll give you some information after you've become more adjusted to being in here, ok?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded, "Fine, that's alright with me."

"Good," smirked the Jounin female, pouring herself a cup of sake. "I've heard a lot about you, kid."

"I'm not a kid," glared Naruto, wondering why now a human instead of Kurama is calling him something equivalent to kit.

"To me, you are," giggled Anko, taking a swig from her glass, showing him to the room that would be his. "There's a bathroom across the hall. My room is further down at the end while yours is here near the living room and kitchen."

"Ok," nodded Naruto, following her lead into the room he'd be using while he stayed with her, liking how it seemed to be decorated with dark hues that seemed to cast an odd sense of calm within him as there are also paintings of oceanic views with serpents whenever there are paintings hanging on the walls like in the hallway and living room.

"It's not difficult to figure your way around here really," she pointed out. "Besides, it's only temporary until my sensei comes to get you."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Naruto, wanting to know the truth instead of being kept in the dark.

"Heh, wait until later tonight. He should be arriving under a henge," assured Anko, patting his shoulder before she left to go lounge out on the sofa in her living room which left Naruto to his thoughts.

Entering the room assigned to him, he put his belongings away. It's not much. It consists of his clothes along with the few meager belongings he kept from the years he had lived on the streets and in the apartment he had been given to him by the Hokage in hopes it would help him out. It had although people seemed to target him in his home as well. It didn't help during thos times. What Naruto felt grateful now is that he's in Anko's custody. At least he has some stability for once in his life. Yet, it won't change the scars written upon his mind, body, and soul. He's had to cast aside his emotions in order to survive another day. When he finished putting everyting up, he flopped down onto the bed. Sighing, he wondered who exactly he would be meeting later this evening. He assumed it'd be the owner of that large serpent he met all that time ago. There's a possibility that he could be wrong. What he hadn't noticed is that he began to doze. His ears perked up upon hearing a soft murmur of what could be discerned as a lullaby in his mind. It caused him to remember it sounded like the one his mother used to sing when he was a baby before she perished.

Kurama? asked Naruto, wanting to know if it had been her or if it had been his imagination.

Yes, kit? replied the kitsune, a smug tone evident in her voice. What? Not like the tune I had been humming? You do know that Kushina had been the container before you, right?

No, I didn't, he admitted. I'm still getting used to having you sealed inside of me. I mean I have, but it still can be confusing at times.

Don't worry about it now. What you should be concerned about is the individual you'll be meeting later tonight, informed Kurama, unable to give him any information as to the identity of the person. Heh heh, yeah I can't reveal anything to you or Manda will be pissed off at me. Sorry, but I'd hate to ruin the surprise. Besides, your expression when you realize who it is on your own will be priceless!

Ugh, Kura, please go back to your cell, groaned Naruto in annoyance, deciding to get up to check outside the window to notice it had shifted from midday to almost nightfall in a matter of hours. Hmph, I guess time does fly. I should go out to see Anko. Maybe she'll tell me something about the visitor....

The blonde haired jinchurriki padded out of the room into the hallway before making a turn into the living room. He saw the dark haired woman sitting there with her cup in hand. It seemed as if she had refilled it. That didn't surprise him in the slightest bit. Walking over towards her, she glanced up to grin at him. He wondered if she expected him to come out a bit before the other person would be arriving. Setting her cup down, she folded her hands in front of her before studying his face carefully.

"So, anything you can tell me about him?" asked Naruto curiously, taking a seat on the armchair that's adjacent from the sofa.

"Well, I told you earlier that he's my sensei," explained Anko, thinking it might be a good idea to give him some idea of the man he's about to be introduced to soon. "He's one of the legendary Sanin. I guess you could consider him an important person in our world if you want. He isn't favored amongst the Leaf nin like myself."

"Why?" asked Naruto, his curiosity peaked.

"Um, well, that's a little tricky to explain," admitted Anko, a little bit uncomfortable with the question.

"Allow me to answer that, shall I?" I asked from the doorway, glancing outside to notice night had fallen during their chat. "Hello there, Naruto. I have been anticipating our meeting for quite a while."

Naruto rose from where he had been sitting, cautiously approaching where I’m positioned from where he heard my voice. What? I can’t help to be amused at hearing him gasp lightlyupon seeing me. What I’m wearing is a shinobi's garb although mine is of the proper attire for my ranking. While I am a Sanin there’s also the village I govern over to take into account of. It seems I had been right of his reaction being absolutely priceless. Manda had done his work as promised. It pleased me to see how he’s progressed so far with the curse mark. Perhaps he’s doing better than I expected; especially with how it went over with Sasuke when I had given to him. Both are doing very well with this. Yet, what I have planned for the jinchurriki in particular will be rather interesting to see unfold.

“W-Who are you?” The blonde can’t help to stammer out a bit, expecting the hint of apprehension.

"Aw, that's cute, you're nervous of me," I chuckled lightly, having a snake coiled around my shoulders which is a miniature version of Manda. "My name is Orochimaru. I'm assuming my dear student over there had been trying to explain to you some of my background, yes?"

"Correct," confirmed the blonde. "Are you the one who sent that serpent at me a few years ago?"

“Mmm, indeed it had been I who sent Manda," I confirmed to him, pleased that Naruto managed to figure it out without any difficulty. "This means you must know the mark on you then. It doesn't seem to have disrupted the tailed beast's chakra."

"Kurama became used to it," noted Naruto with a shrug, looking down to see me extending one of my hands towards him.

"Good, now I believe you haven't introduced yourself to me even though I know you," I felt my lips twitch ever so slightly into a small smirk, amusement along with a few other things flickering in my serpentine golden amber eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. . Nice to finally meet the bastard who decided to give me this," growled Naruto, tempted to pick a fight with me even though it would be a fool’s errand to do so.

"Well, I expected a reaction like this," I sighed, sidestepping away from the blonde who had begun to swing at me with clenched fists. "Now, now, letting out your aggravations on me won't get you anywhere."

Kurama, help! Naruto hissed, knowing she'd aid him if he needed it.

Welp, I did say your expression would be priceless, didn't I? Hehe, I could help, but you're a big boy, Naruto. You can handle your own fights on your own like I did with the cobra, pointed out his beast, licking one of her paws absently. Now, go after him. He'll have answers about the curse mark you need since I can't supply them.

Right, agreed Naruto, returning his attention towards me who remained amused by how the blonde seemed to be acting around me so far.

"I didn't come here to play games," I mused, unable to help feeling entertained by this whole conversation. "I suppose I could humor you. I know you want answers, don't you?"

"don't patronize me!" growled Naruto, noticing Anko grabbed his wrist before he could try to throw another punch at me.

"Wait, don't," warned Anko in a sharp hiss in his ear. "If you land a hit on him it will disrupt the henge. We can't afford for the Hokage or anyone else here know Orochi-sesei is here."

Reeling in his emotions, Naruto managed to calm himself down, "Alright, you can let go of me now."

"Ok," Anko released him from her grasp although she still felt wary while doing it.

"I'll be alright handling him," I assuredto ease my former student's worries. “You see, Naruto. I've been waiting for you."

"What?" blurted out the blonde, uncertain if he should believe me or not.

"You see, I've been watching you ever since the day Manda bit yu," I began to explain, noticing in a pleased manner that I seemed to have captivated Naruto's attention."I'm sure this is concerning news to hear, but I had to keep tabs to see your progress. So far, you're the one who's survived the longest aside from Sasuke."

"This can kill?" gawked Naruto.

"Yes," I murmured, beckoning him to accept my offered hand.

Naruto hesitantly accepted it, flinching slightly when he felt electricity spark between us, "So, you've been watching and waiting for what?"

"The day I can take you back to Sound with me, of course," I replied simply as if it were common sense. "it'll be where I can properly train you as well as keep a close eye on your progress."

"Do I have a choice?" challenged Naruto.

"Yes and no," answered Anko who decided to speak up since I’m in the room which meant she could speak more freely. "You could remain here with me, but you'd miss out a once in a lifetime opportunity. You'd be out of Konoha where nothing has gone right for you. You could eventually exact revenge on those who harmed you and made your life a living hell. So, that's how it is your choice."

"How is it not?" asked Naruto, furrowing his brows as if having an internal conversation.

"Sarutobi signed a contract with me a few months after you were born upon finding out what your potential will be after having Kurama sealed inside of you," I explained to give more incentive to accept the offer I’m giving him, wanting him to agree to this willingly. "If you hadn't survived after the initial bite from Manda then I wouldn't have pursued you so thoroughly, but I see so much within you, Naruto. I don't want it to be put to waste."

"Then tell me what I need to do," demanded Naruto, a gleam of determination can be see within his oceanic blue orbs.

"Come back to Sound with me. All will be shown and explained to you there," I reassured with my hand still clasped within Naruto's as I gave a fond look towards Anko. "Thank you for keeping him here for me, dear. It's a pleasure to have seen you again after such a long time."

"Likewise, sensei," grinned Anko. "Take good care of him, ok?"

"I promise," I vowed to her even though I have ulterior motives aside from what I have verbally explained so far. "Shall we, Naruto?"

"Yeah, let's go."

 

**A/N: Eep! Done with chappie one! Hehes, hopefully I’m doing these povs decently enough. I try my best with things. So far this new update schedule is going better than I expected. It’s excellent to see that I managed to meet my due date well enough. Hehes**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 5th**


	3. Bind

 

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Unleashed. Hopefully you all are enjoying this along with its progression. I’m trying to make sure this is a good enough story for my lovely readers. If not, then oh welp at least I tried. Hehes**

**So, we’ll see how things progress from here on out. Obviously it’s going to be angsty and spicy as hell as per usual. It’s to be expected. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Please enjoy and R &R. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 2: Bind**

_Naruto_

Later, when we finally arrived at Otogakure, I still remained uncertain of what to expect. yeah, I do knew knowvery little about the Snake Sanin. Although he did reveal a few things that made sense, it didn’t give me enough to figure out how I could stop it. There’s no possible way that I want to become even more of an outcast. As if noticing my unease, Orochimaru wrapped an arm around me in a constricting grip. It didn’t bother me at all. What I felt in response to it is a wash of warmth even though it’s received from someone I barely know of.

Orochimaru led me directly inside of the current hideout. Technically, it’s supposed to be his office or in other words his base of operations within the Sound. It is to a certain degree. Taking me inside, I apparently wouldn’t be allowed outside for quite a while. He led me down a long corridor which descended a few floors. We wouldn’t go straight down to the bowels of the extensive exhibits he held the past test subjects. None of them would be recognizable to me. Scratching the back of my neck, I couldn’t exactlyhelp trembling slightly. I tried my best to hide it as I don’t want the other male to notice my unease.

_Kit?_ Kurama piped up.

_Yeah, I’m here_ , I replied, knowing I couldn’t hide anything from her even if I gave it all I’m worth in the attempt.

_Be strong,_ said the kitsune softly. _I don’t trust him either, but he’s the best shot you have for answers. Maybe there’s a way to remove it? I don’t know for sure myself. I’m trapped in here after all._

_Are you saying I should have blind faith in him?_ I scowledat her.

_Nope, merely have a grain of trust in him while the rest of the time you remain wary,_ advised Kurama, breaking out of my internal conversation to notice we’ve finally reached a makeshift medical bay where there’s a gray haired man waiting for us. Maybe this is where those answers would be given. It’s the hope at least. There’s no promise if I’ll even like what I find out, but it’ll be necessary to my survival.

“Oh, good, I’m glad you’re still here, Kabuto,” murmured Orochimaru.

“Did you need me to do something, my lord?” asked the ex-medic nin, giving a curious look towards me for whatever possible reason. “I see you brought someone back with you. Is this the one you’ve been talking about?” 

“Yes, it is,” confirmed Orochimaru, stepping away to allow Kabuto to have a better look at me, unable to help feeling a little nervous.

“I see,” mused the medic, readjusting his glasses before taking in me to see the curse mark’s progression. “It’s interesting how you haven’t died yet from it.” 

“It’s most likely thanks to Kurama’s chakra,” I pointed out. “If it weren’t for her I’d definitely be dead.” 

“Well, shall we show him around the base?” asked Orochimaru, changing the subject. “Before we have a thorough chat, it’s best for you to see what’s happened in the past before assessing you.” 

“There will need to be several tests conducted on you afterwards,” informed Kabuto, his mind whirring with ideas of what would be the best idea to use on me.

Gulping, I stepped closer towards Orochimaru. He chuckled lightly at noticing my expression. He patted my shoulder lightly, assuring me that all would be well. Guiding me by the shoulder, he led me down a hallway towards where a row of tanks containing various experimented individuals are contained. One of them in which is a female naga.

“Hmmm, now this one,” said Orochimaru, pointing towards the naga woman. “Will be released out into the world shortly. She has been assessed to ensure she won’t be too violent against new people.” 

“Where will she go?” I asked curiously, studying the woman in mild interest.

“Who knows,” shrugged Kabuto. “It’s none of our concern where they go as long as they’re fit to leave. It’s not often this happens, Uzumaki.” 

The naga flicked out her tongue to take in the new scents of the people in the room. She hissed upon noticing two of the scents aren’t different. Both are her tormentors. She used to have been an heiress of a famous clan within Konoha before being kidnapped to be then experimented on. Orochimaru pursed his lips as if deep in thought. The dark haired vixen would need to be placed somewhere. It seemd that he had reached a decision. He wrote on a scroll for a few moments before sending one of his messengers to deliver it.

“Anko will take her. She’s always wanted a pet. Besides, as her former sensei, it’s only right for me to give her a gift. Now, Naruto, since you’ve seen what you need to see, it’s time we began with your training.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Where the hell is Naruto? Nope, I can’t sense his chakra signature anywhere. Maybe the dobe went somewhere I didn’t think he would. Sensei had informed me he would be going after him. Maybe I shouldn’t be so worried. Why am I anyways? He’s a dobe after all through and through. There’s no need for me to have foolish emotions get in the way. Sighing in resignation, I could’ve done something to help the blonde. Then again, what am I thinking? Damn it, Sasuke, get a fucking grip on yourself for Kami’s sake. Itachi would be ashamed of you if he saw you not kindling your hatred properly. Well, clearly I’m not sane with talking to myself like this. 

What did I even do instead? I’m still fighting on my own path for vengeance like Naruto although for me it’s a completely different reason. My reason is to avenge my clan by eventually killing my brother who I still think is the sole cause behind the massacre. The other part will be to revive it someday soon. I’ve given it enough thought about a possible candidate for the task. There’s the redhead that’s seemingly obsessed with me, but Karin isn’t my type. Then I thought about Sakura. She probably would be perfect since we do have a shared past together with being on Team Seven. Plus, she’s grown into a strong, fierce, and independent woman after the extensive training with Tsunade. This had been a while after Sarutobi had deceased. The village needed a new leader. Tsunade’s successor has become a favored doctor within the Konoha Hospital.

Speaking of which, I somehow had run into her accidentally while strolling through the streets of Konoha lost in my thoughts. Apparently I hadn’t been taking particular attention to where I had been going. Several papers flew out onto the ground. Kneeling down, I picked them up before handing them to her. Sakura blinked, not expecting to see the likes of me out here at such a time of the day. Furrowing her brows, she wondered why I’m giving her that type of look. It’s not often I give it, but I do have a soft spot for her. She has had a major crush on me for quite a while. Yes, even I had taken notice of it.

“O-Oh, um, hey Sasuke,” greeted Sakura, blushing a light pastel pink.

“Hn,” I grunted in response before telling her. “Sakura, hello.” 

“Sorry for being in the way,” she muttered, accepting the papers I had scooped up and offered to give her. 

“No, it should be me who needs to apologize,” I admitted. “I didn’t notice where I had been going. Hopefully I picked up everything that fell.” 

Glancing down at the ground, none of the papers remained on there, “Nope, you got them all. Thanks, these are just some of my notes and patient files I needed to take home with me for further examination.” 

“Is something wrong?” I inquired, my expression remaining stoic.

“Uh, no, it’s just some things I needed to look over,” she fidgeted on her feet, not wanting to explain it further, thinking something over before she blurted out. “Do you want to come home with me? I know it’s kind of sudden, but it would be nice to have some company. Besides, you don’t have anyone in the compound to return to.” 

I winced at the reminder, but brushed it off as if it’s nothing to be concerned about, “Sure, I’ll go with you back to your apartment.” 

“Oops, sorry,” her blush darkened to a darker shade of pinkish red, walking with me the way she had been going to where her apartment is located, taking out her keys before unlocking the door to slip inside with me.

The door swung shut behind us. A few people had noticed who Sakura had stepped inside with. Those would be any civilians walking about outside or her neighbors that lived a ways from her place on either side. She lived alone of course after moving out from her parents house. It felt liberating to have a place of her own without parents rules to tie her down. She placed her doctor’s waistcoat on a chair along with the papers and file folders onto the table before moving into the kitchen from the living room. She placed her stuff in the living room. I followed her movements, feeling curious to see what’s in the files she brought with her although decided not to take a peak right now. I then stepped into the kitchen, noticing she’s pouring a glass of sake.

 

“It’s not too early for a drink,” grinned the kunoichi. “I mean it’s late afternoon, but I had been done with my shift a bit ago. Luckily, I didn’t get the late shift again, but I’m on call for duty in case they need me back for anything.” 

“Makes sense,” I mused, accepting the second glass she offered to me before taking a sip. “Mmm, that’s good.” 

“I know, right?” smirked Sakura, leading me into the living room to plop down on the sofa, ushering for me to either join her there or go to the armchair in the corner adjacent from it.

“Indeed,” I agreed, thinking this is nice although I took in the sights of the interior of Sakura’s home since I somehow have never really been in here before.

“So, I’m guessing our meeting hadn’t been unintentional,” began Sakura, knowing that I’m not that sociable which meant she usually did a lot of the talking sometimes. “Were you looking for me or something?” 

“Yes,” I admitted, figuring lying wouldn’t do well in this situation, a light blush could be seen on blossoming on my cheeks which rarely occurred. “I wanted to discuss something with you.” 

“Oh?” she prompted me to elaborate.

“I want to take you out on a date,” I explained although I’m a little uncomfortable about it, never having asked someone out before, hoping that she wouldn’t reject the offer. “You can decline if you-“ 

“Sasuke,” she smiled softly. “I’d love to. I have something to admit to you.” 

“What?” I wondered what she needed to tell me even though I have a fairly good idea what it could possibly be. 

“I’ve had a major crush on you ever since we met as kids,” she explained. 

“Oh,” I said quietly, taking this in as I hadn’t noticed at all though I really did, knowing there’s always been some chemistry between us yet it’s taken me until now to realize.

“Do you still want that date with me?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t scared me off with her confession.

“Yes, I do. I suppose we can plot something out here and see where it goes,” I suggested, inwardly worried if she’d be afraid to see how I truly am after being bitten as well by a certain serpent years ago which forever changed me with the venom flowing through my veins That sounds like a plan to me. Just keep in mind of when I have my shifts and when I’m off I’m on call,” she informed me, feeling relaxed since she felt comfortable with familiar territory like me for instance.

“Tomorrow night, come to the compound around eight. I’ll have everything prepared for you, but I promise it’ll be a night you won’t forget.” 

()()()()()

_Orochimaru_

When Naruto’s training under me began, he didn’t know what to expect. We had a sparring session beforehand where Naruto managed to keep up although had his ass handed to him. It’s to be expected even though he’s a jinchurriki he’s up against me after all. This isn’t supposed to be easy anyways. But I know he’s capable of it. If he isn’t then I wouldn’t be putting him through this. It’s natural for him to lose on the first round anyways. Naruto vowed to himself that he wouldn’t allow himself to lose against me again. It’s strange to have me as a sensei, but Naruto’s grown used to it by now. 

Once he finished it for today, I helped him up back onto his feet. Leading him to where Kabuto would be waiting, I explained to Naruto that he would be gone for a while, but I would be putting him in Kabuto’s care during the time when I’m absent. The jinchurriki felt uneasy around the gray haired ex-medic nin. He recalled being told that there would be further tests being conducted on him. There’s the notion in his mind that they’ll begin during this time during my absence for me to take care of business. He didn’t know what I would need to do honestly even though he had his suspicions. Kabuto, out of Naruto’s line of sight, pulled out a hyperdermic needle to inject into Naruto’s arm. He flinched upon the initial prick of the sharp object. The plunger is pulled as the liquid inside is emptied into the blonde. He pulled it out once he made sure all of it is within him. He supported Naruto when the blonde began to lose balance. Leading him into the makeshift hospital wing, he laid him down on a medical bed before hooking him up with an IV along with a few other devices.

Kabuto wrote a few things down on his clipboard, glancing over at the blonde who had his eyes closing half-way, “The effects are temporary, but you will sleep for a period of time.” 

“What….did it….do to me?” asked Naruto slowly, his voice sluggish from the lethargy beginning to spur upon him.

“It’ll speed up the mark’s progress,” explained Kabuto, readjusting his glasses as he wanted to make sure Naruto knew everything that’s going on and what will happen to him before he blacks out. “It means that yu’ll experience immense pain although it’ll be worth it in the end.” 

“Right,” muttered Naruto, knowing he’s not going to lie this before passing out on the medical bed he’s lying on. 

“Relax and rest well, Naruto. You’ll need it.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Anko_

Hanging out at the home base, I waited with a little impatience for when the new arrival would come. I had received word from Orochi-sensei which had mentioned one of his test subjects had been released. Obviously I know that the individual he let go of could go anywhere, but upon hearing what this person is intrigued me immensely. Besides, he had given me the naga as a gift. Naturally, I gladly accept it of course. It flattered me that the Sanin would be so gracious to give me something even though I thought with him having the blonde put him in a better mood.

When I heard a knock at the door, I went over to open it to allow the Hyuga to enter, “Well, well, didn’t expect the princess to be caught by sensei. I suppose he picks the important ones to experiment on. I’m not complaining though. I get you to play with.” 

Hinata gulped, slithering in, “U-Um, h-hi.” 

“Hello to you too, hun,” I grinned, giving her a hungry look as if examining a fresh piece of meat that slithered into my den.

This caused the lilac eyed woman to feel a little anxious around me. It’s to be expected I guess. She knew that she’s a freak of nature no thanks to the individual who caused it. I don’t think she’s one, but I’m just empathizing with what she must be feeling right now. Extending a hand towards her, I thought introductions are in order. Besides, Hinata would be staying with me for the time being. Of course, I know that the Hyuga Clan have been looking for her for an extensive amount of time. There’s the possibility of leaking out the information I know of, but there’s no fun in giving them an easy route. What I decided on is allowing them to squirm with uncertainty. It would be more amusing to see their reactions whenever I decide to exit my home with Hinata in tow. For now, we would become well aquainted with each other in my home where she I observe her up close and personal.

“W-What will h-happen to me n-now?” stammered out Hinata shyly, eyeing the offered hand with some hesitation.

“First off, introductions are a must. You know me, right? I’m Anko,” I gave a small grin, still having my hand extended to her.

“H-Hinata Hyuga,” she replied, reluctantly shaking my hand, jumping back slightly upon feeling a rush of electricity flowing between us when our hands touched.

“Hehe, well, make yourself at home,” I chirped, releasing her as I walked into the kitchen to fix some food for us.

Hinata took in her new surroundings. Flicking her forked tongue out, she took in the new scenes as well. Being able to figure out what’s around her, she slid her tongue back inside of her mouth. Most people would find it disgusting or weird that she does this, but it’s just part of how she is now. Slithering around, she figured out where she’d sleep for the night unless I wanted her somewhere else. Stepping back into the room where Hinata is at the moment which is the living room, I placed a tray on the table in the area. I had prepared some miso ramen with dango and tea.

“I don’t know if you have any preference on food. I hope this will work,” I sweatdropped, sitting down before taking a sip from my cup, ushering Hinata over to sit beside me.

The Hyuga heiress obliged, having her coils curled underneath her as she sat beside me, accepting the food and drink she had been offered, “T-Thanks, A-Anko-san.” 

“No need for the formalities around me,” I assured her, digging in as I’m hungry from not having eaten until then although I’m also feeling the warmth flowing in a different way altogether as well.

A comfortable silence fell between uswhile we enjoyed a late lunch. Hinata still didn’t know what to make of me aside from there definitely being something between us. The question remained apparent in the back of her mind if she wanted to go through with it. Did she want to find out what type of chemistry we have together? She barely knew me after all. There’s the possibility that she’ll be stuck in here for a while before being returned back to her father. There’s also no telling if he or any of the other members of the clan would accept her back. It’s unlikely due to knowing their extreme disgust of her even though she didn’t know why. She trained as hard as Neji did. So, there must be a reason. 

“You don’t need to go into the spare room unless you don’t want to sleep with me,” I suggested, breaking the silence between us.

Hinata cleared her throat, uncertain if she heard me right, “E-Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” I smirked. “I don’t think I need to repeat myself.” 

Blushing a shade of beat red, Hinata slowly nodded, “O-Ok, I’ll sleep with you, but if there’s any funny business take it slow with me.” 

“That can be easily arranged. Trust me, you won’t regret this.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Naruto_

A few days later, I finally at last woke up from the injection of the serum that Kabuto used on me. The ex-medic nin had been recording daily observations on me while I’ve been unconscious. He didn’t mind the monotonous routine his jobs can be after doing it each day and night that passes. It had been about three or so days until he saw my eyelids flutter open until the oceanic blue eyes now rimmed with crimson and onyx open. Backing up a few steps or so, kabuto watched me carefully. There’s no telling how it’s affected me within all states of being.

“It’s good to be awake again,” I grinned, propping myself on my elbows while regaining my bearings. “Dam, that was a wild trip while I’ve been out.” 

“How do you feel?” asked Kabuto, remaining wary against me.

“Different,” I admitted, unsure of how else to describe it. “I guess there’s more power within me.” 

“Nothing else has changed?” he inquired, writing down what I said to put in his notes of the new developments with me, knowing his lord would want them in his report.

“Not sure,” I mused, seeing if I could move, noticing there seemed to be scales on my body now in the hues of dark gold, colbalt, and ruby. “Huh, well, this is interesting. I know Kurama said things wouldn’t be the same, but I didn’t know it would be like this.” 

“I see,” murmured Kabuto. “Well, Lord Orochimaru will be waiting for you. He returned last night.” 

“Then let’s not keep him waiting,” I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the bed before standing on my feet, accepting the change of clothes set out beside the bed as Kabuto left the room I had been placed in after removing the IV and other wires and tubes to allow me full range of movement without restrictions.

Once I’m changed into a fresh pair of clothes, I padded out of the makeshift hospital wing down the corridor to the right area where Orochimaru would be waiting for my arrival. Wondering as to what this would be about, I noticed that my tongue is forked now instead of a normal human’s. It caused me to wonder if part of this had been to make me somewhat serpentine. There’s no doubt in my mind that’s perhaps one of the end results of this. I also had a pair of dark gold wings folded neatly on my back with black down feathers while crimson is on the tip of each feather. When I finally arrived, I saw Orochimaru rise from where he had been seated to saunter over to me. Cupping my face in his slender hands, he examined me carefully.

“Hmm, it seems it worked well,” mused the dark haired man in a pleased tone. “Most people have perished or gone insane from Kabuto using that serum before. Due to the fox’s chakra it has altered your form. I must say it’s appealing.” 

“Yeah, sure it’s appealing to be a freak of nature,” I snorted lightly.

A slight quirk of his lips is what I received in response as he said, “Well, nothing is achieved easily. You’d have to go through certain changes in order to be modified correctly for your purpose.” 

“My purpose?” I inquired, slightly confused.

“Aside from being mine, we shall crush the Leaf. Your training will continue as scheduled, but I want you to become accustomed to the new additions to your body along with your newfound strength. Once you’ve accomplished these tasks, it’ll be time.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Sakura_

Later, in Konoha, I showed up at the time Sasuke had told me. To say I’m nervous would be an understatement. What I wore is a nice floral patterned kimono with a pair of zori and a crimson hakama with my clan sign emblazoned on the back of it. I had my long rosette hair pulled into a high ponytail to allow a few strands to fall in my face. What I also have is a light gloss applied to my lips, but nothing else. When I arrived, I gave a knock to the front door. Hearing shuffling behind the closed door, I waited patiently outside to be let in.

After a few moments, Sasuke opened the door for me.

“Good, you decided to show up,” murmured the Uchiha, hiding his emotions behind a stoic mask though there can be signs to tell what he does feel with one being his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I huffed lightly, walking inside to have the door close shut behind me.

Sasuke felt pleased that I remained the feisty woman he knows all too well. Althoughhe knows for a fact I’ve become even more so fearsome with my inhuman strength.

Motioning for me to follow, he said, “Hn, come into the dining room with me. Everything is prepared.” 

Nodding, I followed suit after him there after taking off my shoes. In sock clad feet, I took a seat in the dining room. Sasuke didn’t bother pulling out a chair for me. It didn’t bother me because I know well enough that Sasuke isn’t the gentleman type. That’s part of the reason why I’m attracted to him in the first place. In my opinion, he’s different compared to all of the other males I know of. Noticing the spread placed in front of us along with a few candles lit, I can’t help except to gawk in astonishment. There had been no telling what to expect from the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked upon seeing my impressed look. What’s spread on the table is an array of ningiri, sashimi, and onigiri. He poured two glasses of sake for us. Hopefully, he’d be able to impress mein other ways later if I agreed that is.

Holding up my glass, I clinked it with Sasuke’s when he raised it to make an attempt to relieve some of the tension in the room.

I gave a soft smile, “A toast to our first date.” 

“Indeed,” confirmed Sasuke, thinking the sentiment fit for the occasion.

We set our glasses down after taking a sip. We then began to eat from the different types of food even though they’re somewhat similar. When I reached for a piece of sashimi, my hand landed on his. There’s the brief moment of electricity sparking between us at the merest amount of physical contact. It caused me to blush, wondering if he noticed it too. Pulling his hand away as if he’s been burned, he reaches for a different piece with his other hand. Raising a brow, I wondered if he had any feelings for me.

_Duh, forehead, of course he does! He wouldn’t have invited us on this date if he didn’t_ , said my inner self.

_Yeah, but he’s an Uchiha after all. It’s hard to tell_ , I admitted. _But you’re right_.

While the night transpired, we continued finishing up the meal before we finished. Sasuke invited me to join him in the living room where we would sit on the sofa to watch a movie. During it, Sasuke stretched. When he did this he draped one of his arms around me to pull me close against him. Smiling fondly at him, she rested her head on his shoulder. This felt like a dream come true to me. Indeed this is something that only happened in my dreams. Never had I thought would it become a reality. This is a moment I’m truly grateful for. Yet, I know that me and Sasuke would be placed on a mission to go find Naruto sooner or later. We could at least enjoy the time we have to do what we wanted until then.

“Sakura, I need to ask you something that’s not easy for me to ask someone,” piped up Sasuke, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

“Oh?” I asked curiously, imploring him to continue.

“Do you want to spend the night with me?”

 

**A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Indeed this is a longer one. Hopefully y’all will be happier with long chappies versus short ones I normally put out. At least I managed to get another update in for today. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get an update out on Monday because I have physical therapy that morning. So, I’m going to update this today. If I’m late on Monday then the update will happen twice on Saturday to make up for it. I hope that sounds good. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 5th or 10th**


	4. Shockwave

**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Makasu here with the next chappie of Unleashed. I hope you all enjoyed what happened last time along with what occurs in this chappie. I’m trying to make these longer because I know y’all are going to be happier with longer stuff to read. Just please be mindful it does take me time to get these written up to the point of my satisfaction for them to be uploaded to the story. So, when a due date is set it’s not set in stone. It’s subject to change depending on what I have going on in my real life. The main thing is with PT it’ll make me extremely tired. It’ll conflict with updating because I won’t have much energy to do anything else that day except sleep. I hope y’all can understand. Thanks loves!**

**I hope you all like what happens this time. Pleas remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: Shockwave**

_Hinata_

When I laid in bed with Anko, it didn’t feel uncomfortable for me. Somehow, it felt right. There’s no perfect way to describe it. Anko did as promised, taking things slow with me, appreciating it greatly. This meant she didn’t skimp on giving me lavish attention of course with her hands running along my scales. It caused me to shiver in delight. Chuckling lightly, she wrapped her arms around me to hold me close against her, pecking my cheek lightly. The jounin thought I’m so adorable apparently. Indeed I definitely felt grateful to be given such a powerful woman as my mistress. There’s the worry of returning me to the clan, but that can wait. The nervous tension about that particular subject is shared between us. Perhaps my family don’t really care about me. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if that’s the case, but it still stings.

“Are you tired?” she whispered in my ear, nipping on the lobe to cause more shivers to rack down my spine, knowing Anko seemed to know the right points to hit to elicit warm waves of relaxation and pleasure.

“A-A little b-bit,” I admitted, snuggling into the other woman’s embrace.

“How far do you want me to go?” Anko asked, lowering her hand to trace across the peaks of my breasts tenderly.

I blushed, feeling the heat coat my cheeks to a light shade of pastel pink, feeling the heat also pool in the pit of my stomach, “N-Not too far, but far enough. I only j-just met y-you after all.” 

“Mmm, makes sense,” murmured Anko, leaning over to press her lips against my own, seeing the shock in my lilac lavender orbs as I slowly returned it, getting the feel of the other woman’s mouth.

When Anko pulled back to allow me to breathe, I panted lightly. Never had I have known being kissed by a female would feel so good. I had also never tried exploring what my sexuality is. Although I had a feeling that I had knownthat I’ve never been attracted to boys in an intimate way even though I used to have a school girl crush on Naruto back in my genin days in the Academy. It amazed me how I’ve changed in that regard. While I’m still incredibly shy, having tried gaining some confidence. Perhaps, Anko would be able to help me in that department along with other things as well.

“How did you like that?” she asked softly.

“Y-You’re amazing,” I blushed. “I-I’ve, um, never really b-been k-kissed by a-another girl b-before.” 

“Do you swing that way?” teased Anko.

“Yep, I-I prefer w-women when i-it comes to r-relationships,” I admitted to her, oddly feeling as if I can trust her. “I-It’s one of the reasons why I think m-my clan h-hates me.” 

“Aw, that’s terrible. They’re jerks,” huffed Anko. “To think I had been tempted to return you to your clan, but then I hear this? You know what, let’s prove them wrong.” 

“W-What do you mean?” I askedhesitantly, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

“We show them that girl power isn’t to be hated or feared. This means tomorrow we’re going there, showing them what you’ve become,” trailed off Anko as if she’s almost lost in thought.

“T-Then what?” I questioned her, idly wondering what else the jounin had in mind.

“Well, you want to be with me in that way?” she offered, knowing it’s a lot to ask of me with all of what’s transpired so far, but she wouldn’t ask me if she didn’t think I’m capable of it.

Thinking it over for several moments, I gave a single curt nod in response, having made up my mind, “Yeah, I-I’d like that.” 

“Good, I promise you that things will become better in time.” 

()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Meanwhile, at the my home, Sakura had accepted my offer of staying the night without too much hesitation. Hell, this is a first for even myself. She had dozed off on me during half-way through the movie we had been watching. Open her eyes slightly, she looked up at me through her lashes. Swallowing hard, I met her gaze as if considering something. Indeed I do like having her against me. The warmth between us made it difficult to feel motivated to get up at all. It wouldn’t surprise either of us if we eventually fell asleep here instead of in my bed. Yet, when Sakura noticed me leaning down, she blushed when feeling my lips press against hers ever so slightly. Gasping softly in surprise, she gently pressed back. No, she didn’t want to seem too eager nor show no interest at all. Pulling back when we needed to breathe, it caused both of us to pant lightly.

“That was….unexpected,” noted Sakura, not sure of what else to say.

“Did you like it?” I asked her, studying her face intently to gauge her reactions.

Sakura smiled softly, “Yeah, I did.” 

“Good,” I felt my lips twitch into a smirk before kissing her again, but this time it’s deeper as I wrapped an arm around her to hold her close while we make out.

In the back of her mind, Sakura couldn’t believe this is happening to her of all people. She had fantasized about this for years. Yet, she didn’t think it would ever come true. She had always thought I’m somehow out of her league. It’s why she didn’t pursue me at first, but I sure pursued her since this date proves it in her opinion. There’s no telling what I always hide behind my guarded stare. Why would I even let my walls down? It would be foolish of me. Sure, I sometimes did slip up to show some humanity. It depended on a few certain things. There’s definitely a certain amount of unspoken fondness I feel towards the skilled medic nin. When I pulled back again, my onyx orbs are darkened with an emotion she has never seen before. There’s this rumor that I’m somehow incapable of feeling anything. The way I’m currently acting now proves the rumor is false. The rosette wondered where this night would lead us to; especially with the budding relationship between useven though it’s only our first date of many to follow suit afterwards considering how well this is going so far. Sparks seemed to be flying. 

“So, what happens now?” she asked quietly. 

“You could be mine,” I murmured, knowing that I liked her in an intimate way even though I also needed someone to help revive my clan with, proving I do have ulterior motives although I have always seems to have them.

“A-Are you sure?” stammered out Sakura in disbelief.

“Yes, I am. It’s your choice. Stay here if you accept or walk out that door to pretend none of this never happened.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

After my training session for the day finished up, I relaxed in the spacious area. Sunlight beamed in through the cracks of the ceiling. The warmth helped ease my fatigued body. Wondering if this will amount to something, I hoped that the recent changes will help me in the long run to accomplish my various endeavors. Currently, I had been left by myself again even though I’m never truly alone thanks to Kurama. It made me think about those I had left behind in Konoha. It had been necessary though, right? There had to be some sacrifices for happiness. There’s the suspicion of Tsunade sending out shinobi to retrieve me. Hopefully Granny won’t, but it’s a possibility.

_You know that’ll happen sooner or later, kit,_ piped up the kitsune. 

_Yeah, but I’d prefer they don’t find me,_ I hissed lightly to the fox. _I’ve made my decision._

_Indeed….. Yet, the vibrations ripple out of the shockwaves that are caused by the decisions and choices you make,_ warned Kurama.

I’m aware of that, I reassured, knowing the beast means well even though sometimes I’m not sure what the fox’s intentions are.

Standing up from my meditative pose, I walked out of the spacious area down the hallway. Lost in thought, I didn’t take notice of Orochimaru is watching my movements. Having my hands tucked into my pants pcokets, I continued to pretend I didn’t notice. There’s no doubt in my mind when it comes to the strong vibes I have towards the older man. Sure, I do want him and all, but there’s no telling if Orochimaru would be interested in someone like me. There’s the option of taking the plunge to find out for myself instead of remaining afraid of the unknown.

Pivoting on my heels, I shortly come face to face with Orochimaru, staring him straight in the eye, “So, are you into men?” 

“Hmmm, well, you’re blunt about what you ask,” mused Orochimaru, pondering over the question as if deciding whether or not he should tell me the answer.

“Yeah, so what?” I asked him, leaning against the wall with my arms folded across my chest.

“Indeed, I am,” admitted Orochimaru, intrigued by the reason behind why I’m interested in that of all things. “Why do you ask?” 

“Uh, well,” I said, stumbling over my words out of apprehension, trying to formulate a complete sentence. “I feel attracted to you.” 

“I see,” mused Orochimaru, his lips twitching slightly upon hearing the admission. “And what exactly do you plan to do about it?” 

To be honest I didn’t expect this type of answer from him. Retaining my composure on a thread, I considered how I’d exactly act upon my urges towards him. Obviously, it wouldn’t be easy since I’ve never really given in to such a wild tangent of emotion before. Sure, I’ve felt it, but never acted nor been prompted to do something about it before. This caught me off guard. Orochimaru remained waiting patiently. There weren’t any prior arrangements that he needed to attend to. Most of the visits are conducted by Kabuto for the various test subjects remaining locked up within his various hideouts. The one that he kept me usually in majority of the time is the main base of operations.

Taking a step towards Orochimaru, I pinned the stronger male against the wall. Orochimaru didn’t put up any resistence against me. He’s the one after all who gave me the challenge to show how I’d precisely act upon my innate urges after all. Yep, I’d definitely show him how I’d do this. Leaning up, I captured the Sanin into a heated kiss. The passion had been something he didn’t expect even though he should knowing of the kitsune chakra flowing through me along with the demon’s chakra in my veins. Orochimaru coiled an arm around me, pressing him firmly against me without hesitation. Kissing back didn’t take much effort at all on his part. Knowing this would have to be short felt disappointing. He assumed I wanted to explore what being with another man is like. Inwardly chuckling, Orochimaru knew there would be plenty of time later for me to reach my ultimate satisfaction. Breaking the intense liplock, he didn’t want me to blackout from lack of oxygen.

“We should return to the business at hand, my dear,” purred Orochimaru, causing pleasant chills to run down my spine in anticipation even though I’d most likely have to wait until later to find out what type of plans he has in mind for me. “To destroy a village, one must take out the source of power.” 

“So, we have to take out Granny Tsunade?” I asked, noticing the slight twitch of Orochimaru’s lips in amusement upon hearing the nickname I had given the woman from way back when I had first met her.

“Indeed, we shall,” confirmed the more experienced man, having received a report from Kabuto about the status of those locked up down below, pleased upon seeing the findings, leading me down a corridor. “To remove her, you know what must be used, right?” 

“Summons,” I replied, almost jumping from the balls of his feet as I know that this meant a certain one would be called out for assistance.

“Correct,” conceded Orochimaru, cutting open his palm before allowing a few drops of his blood to spill onto the pentagram drawn on the floor, healig up the wound while the massive anaconda appeared before us.

“Massster, you sssumoned me?” hissed the massive serpent, glancing over to see me standing beside him. “The little drake is here too I see.” 

“Yes, well, you know why I summoned you,” said Orochimaru simply.

“To crush your enemies,” hissed Manda as if relishing the fact he would be used for nefarious means, hoping this time they would succeed with their plight unlike last time.

“Exactly,” murmured Orochimaru, moving up to perch on the back of Manda, extending a hand to me to help me up onto the snake’s back. “Manda will take us there. it’ll take an hour or so more or less to reach Konoha.” 

“Ah, I see,” I accepted the offered hand without hesitation, being pulled to sit behind him, “Good.” 

_Then, I can finally show them how I’ve changed. Maybe then they’ll see how I truly am the monster they thought I was_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Anko_

Meanwhile, I took Hinata to the Hyuga Clan’s compound during the morning when the other inhabitants inside would be awake. Knowing that she would be nervous, I wrapped an arm around her to comfort the heiress. There’s no doubt in my mind that this won’t be a pleasant encounter. I just hope she won’t be too hurt by finding out how her family truly thinks about her. When we arrived, I reached up a hand to knock three times on the door. Hearing shuffling from behind, we waited for when or if we’d be allowed inside. When the door opened a crack, there’s a brunette haired man with lavender lilac eyes wearing linen clothing.

“That’s N-Neji,” shuddered Hinata, inwardly curling on herself upon seeing his cold gaze.

“Oh, it’s you,” said the male.

“H-Hi,” greeted Hinata. “He’s my cousin.” 

“Where’s her father?” I demanded to know. “Surely, her family would be happy to have their daughter back. Maybe not as the person they knew her to look like, but she’s still the same person.” 

“I see,” said Neji, slipping back further inside to go fetch Hinata’s parents along with her sister.

A few moments passed by until Neji returned with the three other people in tow. I idly noticed that Hinata resembled her mother well aside from the newest additions to her appearance. Hinata’s younger sister, Hanabi, looked like Hinata too although there are obvious differences between the two. It made me wonder what had drawn them to hate Hinata aside from the reason we had discerned about the whole lesbian thing. In my own personal opinion, it’s stupid for them to despise someone based on their sexual orientation. People will love who they want to love regardless of what others may think.

“Hey,” I greeted, being relatively polite unless I’m somehow provoked. “I found her.” 

“I see,” replied Hinata’s father stiffly, her mother eyeing the returned daughter skeptically.

“So,” I drawled out, my arms still securely wrapped around Hinata to ease any worries she may be feeling at the moment. “Do you want her back or not? Because if you don’t then I’d gladly take her back home with me.” 

“No,” replied the male Hyuga, glaring daggers at Hinata as she lowered her head to look down at the ground despondently. “Keep her if you want.” 

“But father,” said Hanabi, wanting to help her older sister out although a sharp look from their father silence her further on the matter.

“Welll, ok then,” I said quietly, infuriated by this even though I do understand their reasoning, at least they proved that Hinata has returned home, guiding the woman by the shoulder back to where we came from.

“That didn’t go well,” muttered Hinata, an edge of bitterness could be heard in her voice as she slithered into our home as I followed after her to close the door behind us.

“I Know, but they’ll learn in time. Orochi-sensei has a plan for Konoha after all. Let’s just hope it’ll work.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Sakura_

After our night together, the sound of a battle brewing outside woke us. We had been in such a cute position too with Sasuke having an arm wrapped possessively around mewhile I had my head lying on his chest. Grabbing our materials after dressing quickly, we rushed outside. There seemed to be quite a storm picking up. A giant serpent slithered through Konoha. The two occupants that had been there had already poofed into a puff of smoke to reappear in the Hokage’s tower. This left Manda to go on a rampage along with another one Naruto had summonedthat’s one he created a bond with, knowing they’d get the job done. The summoned creatures would be used as a type of diversion. I went to go heal the wounded while Sasuke attempted to get rid of the summoned creatures. Neither are going to be an easy task. While the Uchiha battled, I had to carefully time when I’d take away a wounded shinobi from the battlefield in order to ensure they wouldn’t be further damaged. 

With us busy taking care of the carnage outside of the civilian’s households and the Hokage’s Tower, Orochimaru and Naruto had infiltrated the Tower itself. They had to get past the guards of course. It hadn’t been difficult. Orochimaru merely took them out using one of his snake ninjutsu while Naruto used some shadow clones. Sometimes, it’s best to revert back to simplistic strategies instead of coming up with new ones to deal with guards. Once they were dealt with, the two walked in further, ascending the stairs until they reached the Hokage’s office where Tsunade would be waiting for them.

“So, you finally arrive,” said the blonde, knowing a few AMBU would be no match against her childhood friend and Naruto. “I’m not surprised you managed to get past them without any issues.” 

“You know what we’re here for,” stated Orochimaru, eyeing her carefully as if waiting for wen she’d strike with a strong taijutsu.

“Yes, you need to take me out, right? If Naruto remembers or knows well then he knows it had been my grandfather who hadn’t treated him well. To me, Naruto is like my own grandson,” said the Slug Princess sternly. 

“I know,” piped up the blonde, not liking having to do this even though it needed to be done. “But the rest of the Leaf must be given a warning.” 

“For what?” she demanded to know.

“To know what they’ve done wrong will come back to bite them,” replied Naruto bluntly. “The old man isn’t alive anymore, but the others are still around.” 

“You’d be killing innocent people along with those who tormented you,” pointed out the Hokage. “Besides, there will be someone to take my place when I’m gone.” 

“That’s not our concern,” said Orochimaru, knowing this isn’t easy for him either although like Naruto he knew it had to be done to ensure their plans went along smoothly.

“Fine, take me out if you must,but the consequences of your actions will haunt you both in the end.” 

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Orochimaru_

When Naruto and I returned back to Sound, I guided the blonde to my chambers. Naruto didn’t know what exactly I wanted of him. Being ushered to sit on the bed which is covered with satin sheets and a few pillows. Glancing up at me, he eyed me carefully. There’s the suspicion that we might have some fun in here. Yet, he knew that he couldn’t get his hopes up. There’s always a smidgen of a chance that I somehow didn’t want him to such an extent.

“Naruto,” I murmured, grasping his chin between my forefinger and thumb to have those oceanic blue eyes stare into my own serpentine golden amber. 

“Yeah?” blurted out the blonde, unable to look away from me.

“Perhaps you deserve a reward,” I purred lowly, my other hand traveling lower upon the blonde’s body which caused his breath to hitch in the back of his throat.

Nodding, Naruto inwardly felt glad that I seemed to be interested in him to the degree he hoped for. Knowing our business has been dealt with for now meant we could get to some pleasurable perplexities. This would include him getting hammered into even though he knewthere would be a certain amount of preparation before we even reached that point. Letting go of his chin for Naruto to rest his head on the pillows, I stripped him bare to show off his well-built form. It amused me to an extent upon picking up on Naruto’s thoughts somewhat. It’s merely based on his facial expressions. Smirking slyly, I leaned down to extend my unnaturally long tongue. Snaking it around Naruto’s lean cock I squeezed the inchurriki’s manmeat skillfully. Moving one of my hands down to rub at the blonde’s balls to stir up his arousal, I continued onwards to tease around Naruto’s dick.

Hearing Naruto releasing pleasing sounds from his lips, I decided to continue with my ministrations on my desired mate. Nope, I’m not stopping until Naruto came for me. Furthering my endeavors with Naruto’s shaft, I sucked on it hard to elicit a loud moan from him. Several moments later within this position, Naruto eventually released his hot fluids into my mouth, swallowing the liquid before righting himself once licking Naruto clean. Licking the excess off of my lips, I moved away from Naruto to give him time to rest in the afterglow.

“It must have been a shock to see me in such a state,” I told him, knowing it’ll be an adjustment for furthering our bond together.

“Y-Yeah,” admitted Naruto even though he liked it.

“Another night, we’ll go further then this,” I told him firmly.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Naruto gave a small smile, grateful for what I have done for him so far.

“Anyway, until then, I must go meet with the Akatsuki. My old partner has been trying to persuade me to re-join. Perhaps, they can aid us in what we still set out to finish….” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Sasuke_

When we finished taking care of the wounded, Sakura rushed to the Hokage Tower. She wanted to check on her sensei. Upon seeing the limp form, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Blinking them away, she went to work in a pursuit to see if she could resuscitate her. After several moments of her attempts, there could be felt a hand on her shoulder. Breaking her concentration, she peeked up to see it’s only me there. Knowing that she can’t do a thing to revive the fallen kunoichi, she openly wept, allowing her grief to overtake her. I wrapped an arm around her, knowing this must be hard. It reminds me of how I felt when finding out the clan had been massacred. Sakura wept for a good amount of time to the point she felt tired. Taking it upon myself, I took the initiative to carry Sakura in my arms back to the compound. While there might not be much I can do to help her current situation, the least I can do is ensure she’s comfortable.

When we arrived to the compound, I slipped inside with the fatigued rosette. Placing her down on the sofa, I went to fetch a few things. Returning shortly after my departure, I knelt beside her. Holding a damp cloth in hand to run it gently around her face. Relaxing, she gave a watery smile in appreciation for the coolnesss against her heated cheeks. The Haruno woman knew that the I’m not the best with anything pertaining to touchy feely matters. It did surprise her that I’m at least trying it for once.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, her voice a little dry.

“Here,” I gave her a glass of water, accepting it to drink a few sips before handing it back. “Better?” 

“Yeah,” she confirmed, turning onto her side to face me, shivering when feeling my slender fingers brushing a few stray strands of her hair out of her face to allow jade to meet onyx. “Who do you think did this?” 

“Naruto,” I answered without hesitation. “There’s a slight hint of his and Orochimaru’s chakra trail remaining, but it ends at the boardline between the Tower and the gates.” 

Sighing, she frowned, “He was treated badly, wasn’t he?” 

“Hn,” I grunted in response, not denying nor confirming her remark. “He wasn’t the only one. What he did is unforgiveable, but I can understand why he did it.” 

“Same here,” she muttered before a somber silence fell between us, each occupied with our own thoughts.

It had been inevitable to occur. The silence stretched on for a while. Both of us seemed to be lost in thought for different reasons. I remembered the promise I had made to my older brother to kindle my hate to one day kill him to at last avenge what occurred to our clan on that fateful day. Meanwhile, Sakura wanted to become stronger to be there to save her friends. She managed to achieve her goal. Yet, somehow, even with her progress, she hadn’t been fast enough to save her sensei, mother figure, and Hokage. It caused Sakura to wonder if she’s even worthy of being a kunoichi. It’s a silly doubt to have of course. But she can’t help to have it cross her mind by feeling like it’s her fault this happened. The rest of the village would know about the tragedy. We would be left alone for a while until Tsunade’s funeral would occur.

“Sakura, don’t lose yourself to grief or sorrow. It won’t help you. You’re worthy of being a kunoichi. This isn’t your fault. It’s not mine either. Who we should be blaming are the people who’ve driven Naruto to this point.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Hinata_

Anko and I did hear the ruckus outside. Peeking through the window, the jounin smirked when figuring out that it’s just Orochi-sensei enacting his plans. She thought it would be amusing to see what would occur from the Hokage being removed. It would create some discord within Konohagakure. Lost in thought, she hadn’t heard me sneak up behind her. Smirking upon feeling another warm body pressed against hers, Anko leaned into my arms when I wrapped them around her tenderly. During the short amount of time living here with her, I had come to admire the other woman. Yes, we are girlfriends, but I’m trying to become more confident with myself; especially around Anko.

Watchig the sparks fly outside, there could be seen a devious smirk appearing on Anko’s lips. She reached over to squeeze one of my breasts. It caused me to gasp lightly in surprise. Blushing a light shade of pastel pink, I hesitantly glanced up at her. There had been no way I would’ve thought Anko would want to have some fun with me While I do root for the same team, I haven’t had sex before. This would definitely be an experience that I would never forget.

“Heh, want to create some friction with me?” purred Anko in my ear, trailing her handslower to stroke along the my scales, knowing they would be a sensitive spot.

“I-I’e never done anything like t-this b-before,” I admitted, my blush turning a darker shade of scarlet.

“It’s ok,” assured Anko. “I’ll help you through the entire process. It’ll be fun. Plus, I’ll have you writhing in pleasure for more soon enough.” 

Gulping, I began to wonder what exactly I’ve gotten myself into upon hearing that. Oh, I definitely felt no regrets of being in Anko’s more than capable hands. What occurred before arriving here hadn’t been on my own accord. No one else in the clanknew that my father had sold me to Orochimaru for experimentation. He wanted to get rid me due to knowing of my potential. It isn’t unnaturalin my own personal opinion for my father to undermine me; especially when it came in the pursuit of my career as a kunoichi. Being with Anko felt refreshing due to remaining around someone who seems to like me enough in more than one respect. It’s obvious about that due to how Anko has a few of her fingers rubbing against my outer left thigh. Chills rushed down my spine as a spike of arousal began to rise to the surface.

“So, I’ll ask you again, Hinata-chan,” smirked Anko. “Do you want to create some friction with me?” 

“Y-Yes, I-I do.” 

 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie three! I’m really enjoying how this is progressing so far. Hopefully y’all are loving it too. I hope that I’m doing these povs right even though obviously I write the characters differently compared to other authors. That’s to be expected of course. Personally I like how I’m doing things, but I do enjoy having a second person’s opinion. Hehes**

**Anyways, enough of me blathering on. I hope you all enjoyed what transpired this time in this chappie. The next one will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 14th**


	5. Inferno

**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Makasu-kun here with the next chappie of Unleashed. It’s definitely been an interesting time working on this so far. Hopefully y’all are liking it along with its progression. Hehes**

**Anyways, enough of me blathering on. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: Inferno**

_Sakura_

A few days later, Kakashi and Iruka along with other shinobi organized a funeral for the deceased Hokage. Each of the shinobi that used to be close to Tsunade mourned the loss of one of the legendary Sanin. I had already wept enough tears when I had found my mentor’s limp body. Seeing the corpse being consumed by the flames of the pyre that Sasuke and Kakashi helped built made me feel melancholy while reminiscing within the recesses of my mind of the times I had spent with her. Is it ever going to get any easier from here on out? She had been like a mother figure to me during the time I had known her. She had helped me grow strong to where I didn’t feel useless anymore. Hopefully I can keep her memory strong. Slumping against Sasuke, he lent me a shoulder to lean on.

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” asked the Uchiha, not knowing the woman like I did.

“Yeah,” I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, sending a silent prayer to Kami before reopening them. “She’ll be ok in the next life.” 

“Hn,” grunted the Uchiha in response for agreement, merely being there for me during this somber time. “You two were close.” 

“Yep,” I frowned, guessing he picked it up with how Tsunade and I used to interact. “She treated me like her own child.” 

“People say you are her successor,” pointed out Sasuke even though he’s clearly not the best suited for the cheering up someone role.

“Maybe,” I muttered, watching the crackle of the flames, waiting until it eventually turned to cinder and ash. “Let’s go home.” 

“Home?” he quirked a brow in amusement, wondering if I’d really want to live with someone like him.

“I don’t want to be alone right now, ok?” I gave him a pleading look, hoping he wouldn’t turn me away.

Chuckling lightly, the raven haired male grasped one of my hands in his before leading me the way back to the compound. It had been a long day for us both. Heading inside once arriving at our desination, Sasuke led me to a vacant room. He knew it’s way too soon to invite me into his own room. Perhaps, another time, but not right now. I grasped him by the sleeve of his shirt, causing him to look down at me in curiosity.

“Yes?” prompted Sasuke, wanting to know why I halted him from leaving. 

“Stay with me, please,” I asked quietly.

“Alright,” agreed Sasuke, sitting on the bed with me, wrapping an arm around me to hold me close against him by his side. “Is this better?” 

“Mmm, yes,” I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder, relaxing against him.

The recent events continued to play over and over within my mind. No, I didn’t want to stay here and mope. What I wanted to do is something about this. Of course, I knew that Naruto is the cause of this. Yet, I also knows that his actions are caused by the people here. It made me contemplate further of if I should stay or leave the place I had been born and raised in. Obviously, Sasuke wouldn’t rest until he finds and kills his brother. There’s the concept of me asking to go with him. 

Thinking over it further, I then piped up, “You want to go find Itachi, right?” 

Seeing him visibly stiffen upon my question, he replied, “Yes, I do. What of it?” 

“Take me with you. We could leave to search for him,” I suggested.

Mulling it over, Sasuke did think it might be the best plan at the moment, “Alright, but let’s wait until things have settled down here first. It won’t do well with Dr. Haruno missing without putting someone in place during her absence.” 

“Hehe, true,” I giggled lightly, causing Sasuke to shed a rare small smile towards me. “Thanks, Sasuke-kun.” 

“Just don’t get in my way. The path of vengeance is for me and me alone to walk.” 

()()()()()

_Orochimaru_

Shortly after leaving Naruto in my chambers, I departed from my main base of operationsto where I had been told to meet up with some of the members of the Akatsuki. It seemed that it would be on the outskirts of Sound which meant it would be in the old meeting spot when I used to be partnered up with Sasori. Waiting there for what seemed like almost an hour or so, I idly wondered as to when they’d arrive. The message hadn’t said as to how many of the members would come to meet with me. Upon hearing the sound of wingbeats upon the wind, I glanced up to see a clay bird land to allow a blonde haired man along with Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi accompanying him.

“I see you have a new partner,” I noted, amused that we seemed to both be interested in blonde knuckleheads.

“So?” bristled the Puppetter.

“He’s your old partner, Danna? Hmph, I don’t see what attracted you to him in the first place,” huffed Deidara.

“Hush, brat. Don’t stray out of your place too much,” admonished the redhead to his partner.

“Leader-sama has his reasons. Besides, the relationship between Sasori and Orochimaru hadn’t been anything close to romantic,” shrugged itachi, slightly amused by the conversation between the other two.

“It was more platonic on a mutual understanding of perfection,” I hissed, snaking out my tongue to lick my dry lips, not caring if I creeped out Deidara or Tobi.

“Yeah, yeah, so apparently you wanted to meet with us, un or is it the other way around?” asked Deidara.

“You talk too much, brat,” scowled Sasori. “Leader-sama has agreed to your contract.” 

“Good, I’m pleased he’s able to bend his plans to not inclue Naruto in his little scheme,” I chuckled lightly, pleased beyond measure this had worked out in my favor. “I don’t care about what happens to the other jinchurriki.” 

“I see,” mused the older Uchiha, knowing his brother would still remain in Konoha for a while before leaving to seek him out. “A part of his terms are for you to return to the organization with Naruto.” 

“Heh, tempting,” I smirked, geninuely considering it before giving a curt nod. “I shall in a few days time. It’ll take a while to gather what’s needed. Send my regards to Pain, will you?” 

“We will,” reassured the redhead. “It’ll be a pleasure having someone who understand true art around again.” 

“Pfft, whatever, hmph,” muttered the blonde, obviously jealous about how his Danna doesn’t seem to appreciate his different style.

“Heh heh, relax, I’m not stealing him from you anytime soon, Dei-chan,” I teased him as I’m in a decent mood with the news I’ve received from them. “You may return now. I have business of my own to deal with before I return to Ame.” 

“Goodbye then,” waved Tobi, the rest saying their farewells before getting back onto Deidara’s clay bird, heading off back to Amegakure to relay the conversation during our meeting to one of the leaders.

Frowning, I wondered if Naruto would agree to go with me there. Obviously I do know very well like anyone else how much the Akatsuki had wanted him before I had intervened. Hopefully this would sway the blonde to become even more loyal towards me. So, it’s all going according to plan more or less at this point. Walking back to my main hideout, I went through the corridors until arriving where I had left him. Opening his eyes slightly upon hearing movement, Naruto noticed it’s only me who has returned.

“How did it go?” he asked, hiding a yawn.

“Very well,” I replied, settling down beside him. “Listen, soon we will be relocating.” 

“To where?” asked Naruto, on edge since he has unfinished business with Konoha.

“Amegakure,” I told him, knowing this wouldn’t be an easy talk due to how rigid Naruto seemed to be. “I created a deal with their leader. He accepted which means he’s no longer interested in capturing you. He wants you and I to join them. Well, for me it’ll be re-joining since I used to be a part of their organization a long time ago.” 

“I thought they were after all of the jinchurriki,” pointed out the blonde, slightly confused after taking in what I’m telling him.

“They’ll capture the rest, but you’re mine,” I said to him firmly, having the blonde look up at me, rubbing his cheek absently. “Besides, they’ll give us more strength to continue our plight. It will be an adjustment.” 

“When do we leave?” asked Naruto curiously, leaning into my touch.

“In a few days since I need to ensure Kabuto gathers what we’ll need. I also need to check on the Hyuga girl and Anko. It’ll be good for me to have a little visit with them.” 

()()()()()

_Anko_

In my home, Hinata wept for the loss of Tsunade. She had been a great Hokage. Perhaps she drank too much, but we all have ourflaws. The I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to kiss her neck tenderly. I know that this news isn’t easy to swallow. Yet, I also know that strife can make someone stronger. Hoping that this will help Hinata in the long run, I remained by her side. Nothing would possibly draw me away from her. The bond we have is too strong for any of that bullshit to transpire. Maybe sensei and the fox will come to see us in a while, knowing there msut’ve been some development between them.

“Maybe things will change for the better now,” I mused, holding the somber Hyuga close to my chest.

“I-It’s possible,” said the other woman quietly.

“Though the real question is to who will take her place,” I murmured, knowing they’d probably pick Kakashi or someone else to take the stead.

Nodding, Hinata looked out the window despondently. She knew that Sakura must be taking it worse than her. She had asked earlier if she could go find Sakura, but I’m not certain if others will take her changes to her appearance well. Sure, the Hyuga clan did, but that’s a different circumstance all together. What I wanted is to protect Hinata from those who might want to harm her. It’s why I’ve thought bringing her to her family earlier had been a good idea even though it merely proved to Hinata they don’t care at all. So, it had helped, but it also didn’t at the same time. We had seen the flames rise from the pyre out in the distance within the center of the village. It didn’t quell any of our discord.

“Hmm, well, I think Orochi-sensei is going to be visiting in a while,” I said to change the subject, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

“Oh,” Hinata bit on her bottom lip, uncertain if she felt ready for something like that after what’s happened in the place she called home.

“It won’t be long,” I promised. “He probably just wants to see how we’re doing. I think he and Naruto have somewhere to go.” 

“L-Like w-where?” inquired Hinata with mild interest.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” 

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Late that eveing, I hadn’t noticed I had drifted off into a doze while Sakura completely fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Glancing over at her, I couldn’t help to stare. Taking in her form made me wonder how I had missed how strong and beautiful she’s become with age as well as experience underneath Tsunade’s tutilege. Well, I guess that I had been so blinded by my intense hatred that I didn’t notice Sakura in this light before. It caused a chasm to open within me that I had thought I had closed off after my brother had left the village. It freaked me out to a certain extent.

Receiving the news that Kakashi would become the new Hokage didn’t surprise me in the slightest. What I had found out by the way of a messenger bird delivering a scroll, I had placed it beside Sakura for her to read when she wakes up. Brushing a few strans of her hair out of her face, I had to admit she does look adorable when she’s sleeping. Frowning, I wondered why exactly I’m feeling like this because I’ve never allowed myself to love someone. There had only been room for hatred, anger, and bitterness within my heart. Yet, Sakura caused something to occur within me I suppose. Seeing her in such a peaceful state made it hard for me to move in case I somehow woke her up. That seemed to happen since I did want to check a few things.

“Mmm, what is it?” she asked sleepily, opening her eyes slightly.

“I need to move,” I sweatdropped.

“For what?” she pouted.

“To see if a few things I’m thinking about are right,” I murmured, knowing while Kakashi is getting used to beign the Hokage, the security wouldn’t be established yet which meant that I could delve into restricted information.

“Do you want company?” offered Sakura.

“No, this is something I must do alone,” I told her, not wanting her to be involved with this, knowing if I get caught then it’ll be my own damn fault.

Biting her lip, she nodded, “Well, ok then. Be careful.” 

“You need to head to work shortly. I should be back when you’re off your shift. When you do, get your stuff. You’re living in here now with me,” I told her, leaving a blushing kunoichi behind as I set off to accomplish my solo mission I’ve created for myself, knowing that I’d be able to complete it with ease even though the rosette wondered who and what she’s exactly getting involved with on a deep personal level.

Not wanting her to worry, I felt it necessary to keep this to myself. What I’m trying to find is imperative to finding out the truth. Going to the approximate location of where the restricted section is, I casted a justsu that would ensure I wouldn’t be noticed. The element of speed is essential here because I don’t want to stay too long here. Going in, I went to the section of the time period I’m looking for. Pilfering through the files, I eventually found the one I’m looking for. Closing the file cabinet closed quietly, I slipped out as quickly as I had come in. Heading back to the compound after putting the hefty file in my bag I decided to pick up some dinner for us before returning back into the walls of my home. Looking at the time, Sakura should be getting back shortly. Setting the bento boxes down on the kitchen countertop, hopefully this will be good, knowing having a hot meal after long hours will do her some good. besides, she’ll also be moving in too. Why do I feel so excited about all of this? Ugh, Nii-san really should’ve taught me how to deal with certain emotions. Some can be suppressed while others can’t be avoided.

After some time, the rosette finally came back. She had a few large boxes in hand, stowing them away in my room which would become ours. When she’s finished moving in, I usher her in the kitchen to join me. Raising a brow out of curiosity, I notice she’s still wearing her lab coat. Smelling the waft of the food’s aroma caused her stomach to growl. Chuckling lightly, I sorted out portions into two bowls for us. When we settled down in the living room on the sofa, I then began to explain to her what I had done while she had been off attending to patients.

“I had recently received word that I might find something of use in the archives. So, I managed to find one about my clan,” I told her, fishing out the file to place it beside me on the right while she sat on my left.

“Oh? Do you think it’ll show you want you want to know?” Sakura asked, looking up at me, knowing that it’s been a tough road that I’ve traveled thus far, blinking a few times at seeing the genuine worry and concern within those jade orbs directed towards me.

“Hn, yes, I think so. If it doesn’t then there’s always the prior plan to fall back on. Either way I’ll go after Itachi someday soon.” 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie four! After some consideration I’ve decided from here on out I’ll be writing the rest of this from scratch. Obviously you can tell the last bit more or less of this last scene I wrote from scratch as well. Hopefully that sounds like a good idea to y’all as well. This update is a day early, but oh welp. Better early than late. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 21st**


	6. Whirlwind

**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Marcus here with the next chappie for Unleashed. So, obviously I have diabolical plans of doom for where things go from here on out for this. Hopefully y’all will enjoy it along with how I do the povs. If not, then oh welp at least I tried. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 5: Whirlwind**

_Gaara_

Apparently there’s been talk of what’s going on in the Leaf. It doesn’t surprise me, knowing that as jinchurriki we’re known to give into the nature of the beast. I’ve done it before. Indeed the urge to return to what I once was resides strong deep inside of me. Having the Sand to protect along with its people recognizing I’m more than Shukaku sealed inside of me has changed me considerably. It does disappoint me greatly to know that they never did the same for Naruto. It’s our unfortunate weigh we must bare heavily on our shoulders for being different compared to everyone else. What I hadn’t been prepared for today is to have a visitor. Someone from the Leaf has been ordered over here by the word of the Sixth Hokage. Apparently they had voted for Kakashi to carry the torch. 

When the individual from the Leaf arrived, I had no idea who it would be. What I had been told is that they would have vital information for me along with being assigned to me as well for a variety of purposes. When this person entered my office, I raised a brow, not expecting him of all people to be here. Sending me him as a sort of peace offering is amusing to say the least. Did they know that I have somewhat reverted back to my old ways? Probably not considering it’s none of their damn business. It’s not to a great extent where any of Suna can even hope to notice.

“So, they had you come here, Hyuga?” I asked, folding my hands on my desk, watching him warily even though I can’t help except to have my curiosity perked, wanting to know the reasoning behind this decision including what he has to convey to me.

“Hn, seems so,” shrugged the brunette, not perturbed in the slightest bit by me, standing in front of my desk, taking a seat in an empty chair.

“What do you have to inform me about? The Hokage stated in his message that you would explain the situation,” I prompted, not liking to waste time, noticing small whirlwinds of sand trickle out of my gourd, idly wondering if Shukaku is bothered by something.

“Well, you know Naruto has been taken by Orochimaru. Now, the two are with the Akatsuki,” began Neji to tell me all of the juicy details, listening intently to what he has to tell me, slightly distracted by his voice and appearance, making a split moment decision of wanting to make him mine later on given the chance. “He’s ordered for me to accompany you to Ame where the leaders wish to converse with you.” 

“What?” I barked out in shock of this, not thinking they would want to see me of all people, questioning if they thought that I would be willing enough to join their ranks, furrowing my brows while consulting with Shukaku, figuring he would have some ideas about this whole mess, hoping that Naruto is alright in the meantime, knowing soon we’ll meet.

“I’m just the messenger and apparently bodyguard,” muttered Neji, not shaken by my outburst, guessing he’s used to certain things when having to deal with various people throughout the course of his life. “Trust me, I’m not pleased about this either. But it’s the Hokage’s orders so I can’t really go against him.” 

“Neither can you go against me,” I smirked, seeing him tense ever so slightly at my words, knowing I’m telling the truth as any Kage has authority within their village, seeing his face heat up to turn a light shade of pastel pink, wondering if I somehow caught him off guard.

“Uh, yes, I suppose so,” Neji tried to regain his composure, failing a bit even though I find it amusing, thinking he’ll do well. 

“Relax,” I assured him, getting up to move to stand behind him, noticing he became stiff as a board, glancing over his shoulder, idly wondering what I could be possibly up to. “Are you against the idea to sleep with me, Hyuga?” 

“No, I’m not. This is my genuine opinion that’s not being forced by your status,” replied the brunette with a sniff of indignance, turning to face me, noticing how close I am to him.

“Good answer. You’ll learn soon enough how things are run here. We’ll give it a day then head over to Ame. It’ll be interesting what’s been going on there. Hopefully Naruto can survive another day without me there.” 

()()()()()

_Naruto_

Being in Orochimaru’s presence feels right. I don’t know what it is aside from him helping to see my dreams come to life, knowing the path I’m on isn’t an easy one. What it is would be described as a hard uneven journey. Damn it, I’m not giving up on anything. Besides, for once, I feel like I’m loved by someone. No one had shown me such before until recently. Agreeing to his offer has been one of the best decisions I’ve made in my life so far. Here in the Akatsuki is a place I didn’t think someone like me would be in. Normally, they’d be after people like me to extract the tailed beast contained inside. Thankfully that hasn’t happened because of their plans having been changed.

“Now, what could you be thinking so much about, hmm?” Purred the amber eyed man, sitting beside me, having noticed that I seemed kind of lost in thought.

Shaking my head, I gave a nervous laguh, “Oh, um, nothing in particular really.” 

“Ah, I see. Have you decided on where to go further?” Prompted the serpentine male to know, having thought while we’re here that we can plot on how our masterplan will continue. “I’ve also heard that the Kazekage will be visiting in a few days time. That’ll be exciting…” 

“Really?’ I blinked in surprise, not expecting my half-brother to come, hoping he’ll be ok, knowing it’s hard for him too including the other jinchurriki out there in the world. “Good, that’ll be nice to see him after so long.” 

“Indeed,” murmured Orochimaru, having been looking at a report that Kabuto had given him earlier today, deciding on where to go with his next series of experiments. 

Relaxing there against him makes me feel like this is where I belong. There didn’t seem to be any other place. Sure, I had felt kind of ok in Konoha, but never had I felt so comfortable like I am now. Besides, here I’m not harassed and fearing all that live in the village. Perhaps this is where my home has always been? I don’t know for certain. What I do is that even though we came together because of odd circumstances I have come to love Orochimaru through the time spent so far. Maybe one day it’ll be a final decision to spend the rest of our lives together. I really hope so.

_Be careful, kit. The Uchiha will be coming shortly… But not for you as it’ll be for Itachi. Still, trust others with a grain of sand. It would do neither of us any good for you to be hurt in any way._

()()()()()

_Sasuke_

When we’re ready, I take one of Sakura’s hands in my own. Having her accompany me hadn’t been the original plan. Though that one had been thrown out the window a while ago. That’s alright considering while I would prefer going in on my own it’s oddly nice to have company. Ugh, why am I being so foolish? Emotions aren’t something an Uchiha allows. Maybe some aren’t to be avoided. Still, it’s something I need to discuss aside from other matters with Itachi. He would be able to teach me about such things.

“I’m ready when you are,” she told me, squeezing my hand to give some reassurance that everything would be ok, hoping that she’s right.

“Hn, alright then,” I exited the compound, locking up behind me before going out of the Leaf and into the path beyond, knowing it’ll take a few days until reaching Amegakure, hoping that when we do arrive that I won’t be disappointed by what’s found.

_Nii-san….I’m coming for you. So, you better be prepared._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie five! So, I’m sorry about how short this one is. Then again, it’ll help build up the hype for other scenes I have planned for this. It’ll definitely be interesting how things play out from here. Hopefully y’all enjoy the progression alogn with how I write the characters. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait depending on things. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 31st**


	7. Thorn

**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Marcus here with the next chappie of Unleashed. Hmm, things are heating up a bit it seems. It’ll be interesting how things occur this time. Perhaps there will be spice in this or in the next chappie. It just depends on how things play out really. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 7: Thorn**

_Itachi_

It’s no surprise that Sasuke wants to find me. Most likely he’s found out the truth by whatever means on his disposal. This has been bound to happen eventually. What I hadn’t expected is it to be this soon. Sure, it’s been a great while, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t know how he’ll react when I confirm it all for him. Outside, I sat on the usual rock, lost in my thoughts, wondering about other aspects of life aside from the uncertainties plaguing my mind. What I didn’t take notice of is that someone had come to join me. Hearing the weight land on the rock beside me, I snap my eyes open to see my partner. It’s not unusual to join me out here. Raising a brow, I looked at him silently, studying his expression as if looking for something in particular. The odd thing is I don’t know what I’m examining him for. The longest time we’ve been partners, knowing since the past couple of years we have been more than just partners on a business level. It’s a decision I don’t regret.

“What’s bogging your mind down so much, huh?” Asked the shark-like man, eyeing me with mild curiosity. “Sasuke, right?” 

“Yes, but more than just him,” I admitted, releasing a sigh of resignation. “I don’t know how all of this will unfold…” 

“Just let it happen freely without too much worry. You’ll get wrinkles that way,” teased Kisame, causing my lips to twitch ever so slightly in response to form a faint ghost of a smile in response, finding it interesting how in the murkiest of situation he pulls me out from being swallowed whole by the inner darkness.

“Right,” I agreed with a tinge of amusement in my voice, glimmer in the onyx depths to signify gratitude to him in return for easing the weight on my shoulders by being there for me and vice versa. 

It won’t do me any good to further antagonize over this imminent situation. When he does arrive then I’ll explain in full what he wants confirmation about. It does intrigue me that he already went to the length of obtaining the file from the archives. It’ll give him what he desires to know, but none will be known as the complete truth without confirmation from me or Madara. We both know that he won’t go ahead foolishly to seek out the one in particular that ordered me to carry out the tragic event that occurred for our clan. It’s one of the acts that I regret wholeheartedly except I could do nothing about it, unable to go against orders. Will he hate me for all that I have done? Or will he be able to forgive me? Feeling a hefty hand place itself on my shoulder to pull me out of my thoughts that had dragged me under, I snapped out of my train of thought to notice that Kisame had come close enough to where we’re nearly face to face.

“Hey, told you to stop that,’ grumbled the shark-like man, narrowing his Beaty onyx eyes in response to me as I stared back, unsure of what to make of what I’m seeing presented in front of me.

“very well then,” I obliged, getting up to have him follow, knowing there are orders that have been given to us by the leaders to carry out before any of the fun commences.

_And now we see what happens when the flames rise and the shackles unleash the beast inside…. Naruto, you and the others will probably know this better than any of us. Let’s see how all unfolds from here…_

()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Some time has passed from when we first departed from the place we had been born and raised within. Seeing it in the far distance strikes a cord. It took a long while until Sakura and I reached the outer north gates of Amegakure. We had taken a sufficient amount of breaks in between Konoha and the current location. Sharing a look with her, we then go past the gates into the village. Thus far we haven’t met any opposition. Had it been expected for us to come here? Furrowing my brows, I thought perhaps so, knowing my older brother would expect me to come for him at some point.

Seeing a poof appear in front of us, Sakura and I remain wary. Moving into position, she readies for when she’ll need to use her inhuman strength to assist in any combat whenever it arrives. What appears out of the mist is the one I’ve been searching for. Seeing me there, he looks nonplussed as if he’s been waiting a while for when I’d come for him. At least I’m here instead of not at all. The burning desire to know the truth behind everything has driven me to this point. Maybe now I can finally learned about what really happened during that fateful day way back when.

“Nii-san,” I greeted, receiving a nod from him before ushering Sakura and I to follow him, going along to be taken into the main base of the Akatsuki, going to a private room in which to discuss matters with me.

“It seems you finally settled with someone. That’s good to see,” stated Itachi, giving a small smile towards us both, looking at the rosette for a split second approvingly. “You want to know everything, don’t you?” 

“Of course. That’s what I’ve come here for,” I admitted without an ounce of hesitation, hoping I didn’t sound too eager.

Chuckling lightly, he folded his hands in front of him, “Alright then… I suppose I can. Before the massacre occurred it hadn’t been on my own accord. I had been ordered by Danzo. He approved of me being able to exclude you from it. That’s the only reason why you hadn’t been killed as well. Everything I have done since then has been to protect you. What I hope is that you don’t hate me for all that I have done from that point onwards.” 

Staring at him in shock, I’m not sure what to think. From what he’s revealed rings honest to me. Why would he lie? There’s no reason to do so, knowing I had come all this way for it. Nodding, I become quiet, mulling over all he has told me. He’s protected me? Well, that’s different compared to how he wanted me to kindle all of my hate for the day we would fight. Perhaps that’s just another part of how he did his best to avoid me finding out until I had been ready to know.

“Hn, I believe you,” I told him, looking up to meet his blood red eyes in turn.

“You know that you’ll need to join here upon arrival and being granted entrance into the base,” said my older sibling. “Will you both make the right choice or accept death with open arms if you refuse?” 

“I’ll join,” I told him, knowing that I don’t want to be somewhere else away from the last of our clan, glancing over at my partner, hoping she would agree to this as well.

Sighing, she guessed there’s no other option, “Alright, I’ll join too. I don’t think it’s my time to die just yet…” 

“Oh, as a warning, avoid Sasori.. He’s still a bit…ornery from the last time you two engaged with one another.” 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie seven! So, I messed up on my previous due date. I forgot entirely that there’s not a thirty-first in November. This was supposed to be out on December first. Well, I missed it by a few days….**

**Agami: You need to get better at this.**

**Marcus: Yeah, yeah, I know. I will eventually I hope.**

**Sekito: We know that you will, hun.**

**Marcus: Hehes, thanks.**

**Agami: Good, you better.**

**Sekito: We hope you all enjoyed what happened this time even if the chappie had been a bit short than expected. That’ll happen sometimes. The next one will be out whenever they have it finished being written up. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Dec 11th**


	8. Rumble

 

**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Marcus here. I’m so terribly sorry this is late. Well, I didn’t say that the schedule would be set in stone… At least we try our hardest to stick to it, damn it. Hehes**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Rumble**

_Orochimaru_

A few days later, we arrived within Amegakure, noticing there are a few new signatures in the midst. Raising a brow, I did know that Sasuke would eventually come here. One way or another he would continue further along the path he’s following. Having faith in his judgment, I know he’ll be fine. Besides, he has a strong lover by his side to aid him through his plight. Going towards the base, I used the correct formation of hand signs before Naruto and I are given purchase inside.

Being followed by the jinchurriki, we head right to the leaders office. After reporting there, he’s given Naruto the cloak and ring, signing his allegiance to the organization. Well, well, at least he’s made the right choice. It’s not much of one though considering the alternative upon refusal is death. Nagato has informed me that my room has been prepared for my arrival. Nodding in approval, I show my thanks before taking Naruto’s hand to tug him out of there back out into the hallway. Having him follow me, we walk to where I used to be when I had previously been a part of this. Opening the door, I walked inside with him, closing it behind us. The rooms are decorated simply. Normally, it’s up to us to design it into our specific tastes.

For mine, the bed is donned in black satin sheets with the underneath a deep ruby color. The walls are painted a similarly dark color. A painting hangs on one wall that’s of a great serpent accompanied by their drakes behind a backdrop of their nest. The floors, walls, etc. are crafted out of a oak wood. The carpet is a velvet hue with a soft feel to it. Noticing that Naruto’s taking in the scenery, I went over to the dresser located against an adjacent wall from the king sized bed. There’s also another door here that’s to a connecting bathroom. Stowing our items away, I put his stuff in a few separate drawers apart from my own. Noticing this, he watched me idly, curious of what I could possibly be up to. Feeling my lips twitch ever so slightly into a faint ghost of a smile, I pivoted around to face him when I finished up. Offering him a hand, I take one of his in my own, taking him to check out the bathroom. It’s luxurious enough. Nothing is too much for us depending on how much Kakuzu wanted to complain. I swear the money grubber can be a pain in the ass sometimes. It makes me wonder how Hidan even deals with him.

“Shall I draw a soak for us? It’s been a long travel,” I suggested, thinking it would soothe our tired bodies, knowing there would be much to come shortly after today.

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” admitted Naruto, glancing around to take in all of the new sights and smells.

Releasing my grip from his hand, I went to turn on the water. Waiting for it to warm up, I glanced over my shoulder, watching him strip down until he’s bare. Seeing his sumptuous form without clothing roused me in more ways than one. Licking my lips, I know later tonight we’ll see what we can do about those stoked flames, intrigued to see them kindled. When it’s finished being drawn up, I had put some oils into it, swishing it around to mix with the water. Once it’s prepared, I stripped down until naked, stepping inside to sit on one end while Naruto is at the other. Relaxing, the salts along with the oils work into our skin, enjoying this moment, unsure of how many of these we would have left before anything spurs up. What worries me is what Jiraiya would think of me now. Probably, he’d hate me for what I’ve done to his dear pupil, knowing sooner or later we would see each other again. 

_Hmmm, tell me, old friend, would you truly hate me if you knew my intentions? Because if you don’t then clearly you don’t recall the tale of fire and ice….how one compliments the other with their weaknesses and strengths. Soon, we’ll have a little chat. Then will be where you come to understand why this all came to be…_

()()()()()

_Itachi_

Inwardly sighing, I knew this wouldn’t be easy considering it’s my own flesh and blood that wants to know oh so badly everything. He knows why it had come to pass. What I hope is that he won’t act out of impulse. Doing that would accomplish nothing. From what I can see, he doesn’t look like he wanted to go after Danzo right now. That’s good, hoping it’ll stay that way until he’s ready.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Asked Sasuke quietly after composing himself, looking up at me as we sat alone in the living room while our partners had gone to sleep for the night, waiting for when we would join our own respective lovers.

“Because I needed to protect you,” I told him, pinching the bridge of my nose, having thought we already spoke about this. “You weren’t ready to understand back then. You had only been a child.” 

“So?” Huffed the other male, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. “It would’ve been nice to not hate you for so long, Nii-san.” 

“Hmmm, perhaps,” I gave a nod of acknowledgment to that point, knowing he’s at least right about that, feeling guilty for having made him feel in such a way far longer than expected, unsure if I should give him an apology for it or not. “What do you plan on accomplishing now that you know the truth?” 

“Kill Danzo of course,” replied my younger brother simply as if it’s common sense, still looking at me with conviction.

Sighing in resignation, I know that while I don’t want him to go after him just yet he’ll do it sooner or later. Who am I to really stop him? If he’s so hell bent on it then why should I not let him go through with it? Well, perhaps it’s my brotherly intuition, but I don’t want him to go through with this on his own; especially when he’s still having mixed feelings. Sure, he’s confident now, but when he’s face to face with the Elder then he’ll be feeling completely different. Knowing he’s strong enough isn’t the problem here in the slightest bit. From his training with Orochimaru, I know he has enough power to succeed, but not on his own.

“You’d be a fool to go alone on this,” I told him bluntly. 

“Then come with me,” suggested Sasuke, averting his gaze, now feeling a little anxious of his decision, unsure of whether or not this is a good idea.

Reaching over, I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a semblance of comfort, “Little brother, you are more than good enough for this. In my eyes, you have grown to what I expect of someone of our clan. I know if mother and father were still alive they would be proud of you too.” 

“Really?” He blinked a few times, appreciating the reassurance.

“Of course,” I gave a rare soft smile. “Give it a few months before we go, alright?” 

“Why do we have to wait that long?” He sighed in frustration.

“Because we need to be prepared. Now, it’s growing late. We both should try to get some sleep. We’ll talk some more tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.” 

“Ok, thanks, Itachi.” 

()()()()()

_Sasuke_

Leaving the living room, I went back to the room I had been given to use. Stripping down to my boxers once inside with the door closed, I slipped into bed beside Sakura. Wrapping an arm around her gently, I noticed her stir. turning, she opened her eyes half-way to look up at me sleepily. Heat rushed to my cheeks, turning them to be dusted by a hue of pastel pink. My mind thought of everything I had discussed with my brother so far. What he told me did help, pleased to know that he considered me as an equal.

“Did I wake you?” I asked, tone softened slightly, having only done this towards her, still unsure of how someone could possibly be able to draw out such emotions when I thought them to be buried down far enough to never resurface in the first place.

“No, you’re fine,” replied the rosette gently, getting more comfortable beside me. “How did everything go?” 

“Very well,” I assured, holding her close underneath the covers, knowing there would be much more to come for us all.

“Good,” she smiled, resting her head on my shoulder, falling back to sleep while listening to my breathing and heartbeat. 

Perhaps I should try getting some sleep as well. Here with her, I feel things I never thought possible. Reuniting with my brother to find out everything I wanted and so much more made me feel complete. Gone had been the hatred welling up inside that’s been festering for so many years. Now, I can truly live my life the way I want to, knowing given enough time I’ll seek out the man who made Itachi kill our family and clan. Maybe then we’ll finally have some peace. Until then, there’s no telling when the calm will cease for the storm to crash down upon us.

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie eight! This is really fun to work on. Hopefully you all enjoy the progression, how I write the characters, and the povs. I do try my best even when it might not be good enough for y’all. So, the least I can do is have fun while working on things. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, loves!**

**Next update: Dec 22nd**


	9. Connection

 

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Unleashed. Sorry if this comes out later than planned. That happens sometimes I guess. Hopefully you all enjoy how this is progressing so far along with how I write the povs and everything else. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Connection**

_Kakashi_

Taking the helm of running things in Konoha is something I never imagined would happen in my lifetime. Hopefully I do Lady Tsunade and Minato-sensei justice for the place they had taken up during their time of being the leader for the Leaf. What worries me is finding out what’s happened to Naruto along with Akatsuki’s progression throughout their plans. Having already moved into the office and such, I wonder how iruka will react, knowing my partner has yet to realize where I’m at now in my life. That’s alright though considering he has the Academy to be concerned about. His students come first to ensure their safety. Probably he had to attend to things over the Academy during the battle that occurred a few days ago.

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose, I know that dealing with the Hokage matters means there are headaches approaching for me; especially with the paperwork. Knowing that it can become a mound doesn’t bode well. At least then it would be something to keep me occupied. What worries me is what will happen next, knowing there’s still the threat of the Akatsuki on our hands. Aside from those topics, I worry about Naruto. How did I manage to fail him? How had I fallen so low to brig disgrace to Minato? If he were still alive then I’m sure he would be ashamed of me for certain. At least that’s what I think he would think of me. 

Unbeknownst to me is that I would be having a visitor tonight. Perhaps being alone is driving me to places that I didn’t think necessary in my mind. That happens I suppose whether I like it or not. Hearing a knock at the office doors of the office, announcing to whoever it is for them to come in. Lifting my gaze, well the visible eye that’s not hidden behind my mask, to see it’s someone I know all too well. Checking the time, I notice it’s growing late in the evening. I guess time had flown by faster than I thought.

“Hn, it’s good to see you,” I said evenly, keeping my cool amongst others even though I can lose my temper once in a while.

“Of course,” scoffed Iruka as if I should know better of him by now, softening his expression while moving closer to me, reaching over to place a hand on one of my shoulders. “Hey, are you ok? I know it’s been a hard time for you too.” 

“I’m fine,” I reassure him, not wanting him to worry about me, knowing he means well by it. “How are you doing?” 

“Ok I guess,” shrugged Iruka, brushing it aside before he asked. “Um, you know how I like you, right?” 

“Yes,” I confirmed, wondering as to where this could possibly be going. “What about it?” 

“Um, well I…I love you,” blurted out Iruka, making my eyes widen in shock of this revelation, having figured he felt such a way towards me except I wanted to hear it from him first, not wanting to make any assumptions.

“I love you too. Come, spend the night with me to let our worries fade away until dawn greets us.” 

()()()()()

_Deidara_

Sensing that the snake finally arrived with the fox, I went to go see if I can go see Naruto. It’s been a long time since last we saw each other. Does he remember me? Or has he forgotten after all this time? Well, like Sasori told me, there’s no time like the present to check it out. Going out of our room, I went to go see if he’s available I guess. Finding the right room, I knocked. Waiting outside of the room, I shifted on my feet nervously. Instead of Orochimaru answering, I’m met face to face by Naruto hismelf.

“Hey, hmph,” I greeted, scratching behind my neck out of a nervous habit, knowing my hands with their deformity tried to comfort me, giving a slight smile.

“Dei?” Blinked the jinchurriki a few times, making sure that this vision isn’t fooling him. “Damn, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” 

“Heh, yeah, it’s been what feels like ages, little brother,” I chuckled lightly, moving aside for him to step out of the room, going over to hug him gently.

Returning it, Naruto smiled softly at me. The last time we had been together had been when we were kids. When all hell broke loose we had been sparated. Honeslty, I thought that we would never encounter each other again. Being reunited felt like a dream come true. Indeed we’re not the same considering we’re half-brothers after all. Still, that doesn’t change our bond. After a few moments, we parted from the embrace.

“Are you ok, un?” I asked, checking him over to make sure no harm has come to him during his travels along with being around the mad scientist himself.

“Heh, of course I am,” he grinned, feeing a little sheepish at noticing I’m being a little intrusive, backing off a bit to reassure him everything’s alright. “Oreo’s not as bad as others think he is…” 

“Oh?” I asked, raising a brow, amused at the nickname he’s given him, guessing the two have grown close over the time they’ve been with each other so far.

“Yep,” giggled Naruto, wondering what’s so funny. “Um, your face….” 

“Huh? What about it, hmph?” I huffed, not sure what he could possibly be talking about.

“Your expression is cute,” admitted Naruto, thinking I had reacted in a good way, liking to make him smile, knowing it’s been a hard life for him where he needs this type of time where he can be so carefree. 

“Oh,” I snorted lightly, not able to stop myself from smiling a bit in turn from this. “So, have you met any of the others yet, un?” 

“I met most of the others before I think from missions I’ve been on,” mused Naruto thoughtfully, trying to recall when and where he’s encountered the other people here in Akatsuki. 

“Did you meet my partner?” I asked hopefully, wondering what he thought of the Puppeteer.

“Hmm, yeah, I think so,” nodded the blonde, still in a thoughtful state as if recalling those memories, noticing he looks different compared to what he used to.

“What do you think? You know with people being partners to someone here is in more ways than one, hmph,” I smirked, liking how that’s the order of how it is here in the organization.

“I think he suits you well. You both have differing tastes of art, but your differences compliment each other to make you both stronger. It’s true of the old saying; two halves make a whole.” 

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie nine! This finished up later than I thought it would. Oh welp, it’s not set in stone that I actually get shit done and updated on the approximate due date I put for myself. Hehes**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed what happened this time. I know it’s a bit short, but that’s how it is sometimes while others are longer. It just depends I suppose.**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**

**Next update: Jan 1st**


End file.
